xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Book 6: Arriving on Tian Yun
Plot Characters Heavenly Fate Sect *Wang Lin *All Seer Chapters # Chapter 472 – Planet Suzaku # Chapter 473 – Trading Plane # Chapter 474 – Void Wood Stone # Chapter 475 – Bai Wei # Chapter 476 – Solo Journey # Chapter 477 – Arriving at Tian Yun # Chapter 478 – Seeking Dao # Chapter 479 – Dao # Chapter 480 – Purple Cloud Pavilion # Chapter 481 – Domineering # Chapter 482 – Purple Forest Palace # Chapter 483 – Demonic Finger # Chapter 484 – All-Seer # Chapter 485 – Celestial Spell # Chapter 486 – The 7 true disciples of the All-Seer # Chapter 487 – Sword Intent # Chapter 488 – Cultivating while trapped # Chapter 489 – Birthday Celebration # Chapter 490 – Purple Qi From the East # Chapter 491 – Crashing the celebration # Chapter 492 – Ancient Demon # Chapter 493 – Nine Cycle Celestial Refining Tactic # Chapter 494 – Elder Sun! # Chapter 495 He! # Chapter 496 – Meeting Ling Tianhou again # Chapter 497 – Celestial Guidance Spell # Chapter 498 – Zhao Xinmeng # Chapter 499 – The Purple Division’s Sixth Brother # Chapter 500 – Battling an Ascendant # Chapter 501 – Shatter Land of Celestials # Chapter 502 – Domain Enters the Body # Chapter 503 – One More # Chapter 504 – Celestial Slaughter Art # Chapter 505 – Xuan Yuan Sect # Chapter 506 – Messenger # Chapter 507 – Earth Northern Demonic Lands # Chapter 508 – Evolution of the mosquito beast # Chapter 509 – Nine Multitude Bug # Chapter 510 – Collapse! Break Down! # Chapter 511 – Battle! # Chapter 512 – Kill! # Chapter 513 – Golden Spirit Root # Chapter 514 – Destination, Eastern Sea! # Chapter 515 – Why The East Sea # Chapter 516 – Greed’s Trip # Chapter 517 – Greed’s Thoughts # Chapter 518 – Tide Phase # Chapter 519 – Token # Chapter 520 – East Demon Spirit Sea # Chapter 521 – Mountain Valley # Chapter 522 – Elder Inside The Valley # Chapter 523 – Breaking The Formation # Chapter 524 – Huang Long # Chapter 525 – Sky Demon Country # Chapter 526 – Man In Black # Chapter 527 – Life Force Seals # Chapter 528 – Forbidden Devil # Chapter 529 – Erased # Chapter 530 – Soul Search Spell # Chapter 531 – Shi Realm # Chapter 532 – The New Soul Refining Sect # Chapter 533 – demonic spiritual energy Crystal # Chapter 534 – Thirteen # Chapter 535 – Raising Soul Fragments # Chapter 536 – Challenge Letter # Chapter 537 – Untitled # Chapter 538 # Chapter 539 – Expansion # Chapter 540 – Leaving # Chapter 541 – Entering The City # Chapter 542 – The Demon General’s Test # Chapter 543 – The Enlightenment During Battle # Chapter 544 – Demonic Ideals # Chapter 545 – Commander # Chapter 546 – Demon Soldiers # Chapter 547 – Black Armor Barrack # Chapter 548 – The Terror Of Silence # Chapter 549 – Displaying Might # Chapter 550 – Yao Xixue # Chapter 551 – Transaction # Chapter 552 – Blood Soul Pill # Chapter 553 – Celestial Crystal # Chapter 554 – The Six Stroke Golden Symbol # Chapter 555 – Three Strokes Fuse Into One # Chapter 556 – Reversing The Heavens (Part 1) # Chapter 557 – Reversing the Heavens (Part 2) # Chapter 558 – Reversing The Heavens (Part 3) # Chapter 559 – Reception Pavilion # Chapter 560 – Deep Sleep # Chapter 561 – Harvest # Chapter 562 – The Power Of Peak Soul Transformation # Chapter 563 – Saving Thirteen # Chapter 564 – One Palm # Chapter 565 – The Ancestor Returns # Chapter 566 – Hu Pao, The Old Man, And The Armor # Chapter 567 – Question Yao Xixue The Second Time # Chapter 568 – Acquaintance # Chapter 569 – Chaos In the Capital, Prologue # Chapter 570 – Zither Music # Chapter 571 – Unyielding # Chapter 572 – Celestial Slaughter Art (Part 1) # Chapter 573 – Celestial Slaughter Art (Part 2) # Chapter 574 – Celestial Slaughter Art (Part 3) # Chapter 575 – The Emperor’s Sword’s Grievance # Chapter 576 – Wang Lin, Attack Me At Full Power! # Chapter 577 – Undercurrent # Chapter 578 – Dao Of Slaughter! # Chapter 579 – Ling Tianhou’s Sword Energy (Part 1) # Chapter 580 – Ling Tianhou’s Sword Energy (Part 2) # Chapter 581 – Demon General Competition # Chapter 582 – Wang Lin Steps out # Chapter 583 – Xu Liguo (Part 1) # Chapter 584 – Xu Liguo (Part 2) # Chapter 585 – Xu Liguo’s Rebellion Fails! (Part 1) # Chapter 586 – Xu Liguo’s Rebellion Fails! (Part 2) # Chapter 587 – Xu Liguo’s Rebellion Fails! (Part 3) # Chapter 588 – Bet (Part 1) # Chapter 589 – Bet (Part 2) # Chapter 590 – Words That Evoke Laws # Chapter 591 – The Heaven Commander-in-Chief Is Moved # Chapter 592 – I Want Ascendant # Chapter 593 – Defying # Chapter 594 – Death Of The Golden Armor # Chapter 595 – The Simplest Divine Retribution? No! # Chapter 596 – Heaven’s Might # Chapter 597 – Demon Drum # Chapter 598 – Ascendant Crystal # Chapter 599 – Early Stage Ascendant # Chapter 600 – Celestial Ascension Fruit # Chapter 601 – One Drop # Chapter 602 – Crazy Battle Intent # Chapter 603 – There is Killing Intent… # Chapter 604 – Ten Years of Enlightenment, the Dao Transforms Into the Underworld # Chapter 605 – Demon Guardian # Chapter 606 – Awaken # Chapter 607 – Condensing The River’s Soul # Chapter 608 – Blood Soul Pill # Chapter 609 – Ancient Demon’s Blood Shadow # Chapter 610 – Mission Accomplished # Chapter 611 – Don’t Forget The First Scene Of Suzaku # Chapter 612 – Second Origin Soul # Chapter 613 – Zishu’s Sword Energy # Chapter 614 – The Third Ray of Sword Energy # Chapter 615 – Whereabouts of Greed # Chapter 616 – Celestial Emperor Qing Lin # Chapter 617 – The Second Seal # Chapter 618 – A New Change, The Silver Horn Thunder Beast # Chapter 619 – Get Down For Me! # Chapter 620 – Object From The Celestial Realm # Chapter 621 – Respect Scholar of a Generation # Chapter 622 – Celestial Beast Grain # Chapter 623 – I’m Begging You Celestial Capture Net… # Chapter 624 – Tie Him Up # Chapter 625 – Qing Shuang # Chapter 626 – Identity of the White-Robed Female Corpse # Chapter 627 – Leaving Closed Door Cultivation # Chapter 628 – One Million Slaughter # Chapter 629 – Battle of the Ancient Demons # Chapter 630 – The Grey Figure # Chapter 631 – Its Companion # Chapter 632 – The Seed to Break Relations With the All-Seer # Chapter 633 – Bumpkin # Chapter 634 – To Bring Trouble on Oneself # Chapter 635 – Location of Zhou Yi # Chapter 636 – Location of The Seal # Chapter 637 – Saving Zhou Yi # Chapter 638 – Dead Heart # Chapter 639 – Zhou Yi’s Life Sword Energy # Chapter 640 – Grand Gift! Small hole! # Chapter 641 – Celestial Cloud Cultivation Couple: Wang Wei, Hu Juan # Chapter 642 – Purple Mist Mosquito Beast # Chapter 643 – Wang Lin’s Wisdom # Chapter 644 – The Purple Mist Fuse Into One # Chapter 645 – Decisive! # Chapter 646 – Greed’s Spell # Chapter 647 – Furnace # Chapter 648 – Ancient Thunder Dragon # Chapter 649 – The Other Side of Peril is Endless Opportunity # Chapter 650 – Variant Origin Soul # Chapter 651 – Gray Robe # Chapter 652 – Refining A Celestial Guard # Chapter 653 – Powerful Puppet # Chapter 654 – The Hidden Danger of the Celestial Slaughter Art # Chapter 655 – The Third Ability # Chapter 656 – Solving the Secret of the Scroll # Chapter 657 – The Old Monsters Descend (part 1) # Chapter 658 – The Old Monsters Descend (part 2) Category:Books